Une promesse d'amour
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS   Un jour, je reviendrai te chercher et je t'emmènerai loin de ton château pour te faire découvrir le monde. Ton fidèle serviteur, Naruto


**Une promesse d'amour**

_« Un jour, je reviendrai te chercher et je t'emmènerai loin de ton château pour te faire découvrir le monde. Ton fidèle serviteur, Naruto »_

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que son blond aux yeux bleus était parti à la guerre. Cinq années qu'elle l'attendait. La fillette timide qu'il avait quittée, était devenue une jeune femme. Comme tous les jours, Hinata relisait la lettre de son ami. Un ami, qui au fil du temps, était devenu beaucoup plus important.

Elle l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle avait onze ans. La jeune princesse se promenait dans le jardin et avait atterrit dans les écuries. Ne regardant pas où elle mettait les pieds, elle glissa sur une substance, que l'on taira le nom, et se retrouva couché au sol. Entendant le cri de surprise de la fillette, un jeune garçon d'environ quinze ans arriva en courant.

- Tout va bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Non ça va, plus de peur que de mal, le rassura Hinata.

La fillette regarda le garçon devant elle qui lui proposait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, la peau bronzé et des yeux d'un bleu intense, aussi limpide que l'océan. Et ces deux orbes l'hypnotisèrent.

- Vous travaillez ici ? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, le maître d'écurie ma prit en charge il y a deux semaines, lui confirma le garçon. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

- Moi c'est Hinata Hyuuga.

- Les princesses viennent souvent se promener dans les écuries pour passer le temps ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à où m'emmenaient mes pieds.

- Dommage que cela est touchée votre robe.

Surprise, la jeune fille regarda l'arrière de sa robe mauve clair et remarqua la marque brune qui salissait sa jupe au niveau de son bassin.

- Au non, mon père va être en colère.

- Vous devriez aller vite vous changer alors.

- Oui, fit-elle en partant. Merci, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant.

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Le premier d'une longue série. La jeune princesse revint régulièrement faire un tour dans les écuries pour parler avec Naruto et maintenant elle faisait bien attention à où elle mettait les pieds. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et ce moment de la journée lui apportait toujours une certaine fraîcheur. Il lui apprenait les plaisir simple du peuple et elle lui apprenait la lecture et l'écriture. Une fois il l'avait emmené sur le toit d'une bâtisse où elle lui donna son cours de lecture. Ou bien une autre fois, il l'avait déguisée pour l'entraîner dans les rues marchandes. Mais son meilleur souvenir était le jour où le jeune homme l'avait entraîné loin du château, dans une petite prairie. Elle en avait été émerveillée. Le paysage était magnifique, encore mieux que les tableaux qui recouvraient les murs du château. Voir le sourire sur le visage de la princesse était pour Naruto, bien plus merveilleux que ce paysage qu'il venait de lui montrer.

- C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Hinata.

- Vous ne sortez jamais de l'enceinte du château apparemment.

- Mon père a bien trop peur que l'on me kidnappe ou bien qu'on m'agresse.

- Moi j'aurais plutôt dit profiter de ta gentillesse.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que je suis naïve ?

- Non, juste que parfois vous pouvez être trop gentille.

- Je devrais peut-être partir alors. Moi qui avais une leçon spéciale aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? S'il-vous-plaît dites-moi.

La jeune fille le regarda un moment, faisant comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis se rapprocha de lui et lui attrapa les mains. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant se qu'elle avait en tête. Elle mit une de ses mains dans le milieu de son dos et déposa sa propre main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Un cours de danse ?

- Un jour, peut-être, ça te seras utile.

Naruto remarqua toute suite le soudain tutoiement que la princesse utilisa. Depuis un an, elle le vouvoyait, bien qu'elle fut une princesse et lui un garçon d'écurie. Elle se mit finalement à lui montrer les pas de la valse. Pour le moment c'était elle qui dirigeait, mais il faudrait qu'à la fin se soit lui. Le blond trébucha et lui marcha sur les pieds à plusieurs reprises, mais la jeune fille ne perdait pas espoir. Naruto se concentrait attentivement à se qu'il faisait et il fini par ne plus marcher sur les pieds de la jeune fille, mais il continuait à s'enfarger dans ses propres pieds.

Après cette journée, ils furent quelques jours à ne plus se voir. Hiashi n'avait pas apprécié l'escapade de sa fille hors des murs du château. Peut-être bien que ce fut pour cette raison, que Naruto reçu la visite de Kakashi Hatake, le commandant des troupes du roi et il lui proposa de l'entraîner personnellement. Une guerre contre Suna aurait bientôt lieu et ils avaient besoin de nouvelles recrues. Le blond avait maintenant l'âge d'être enrôlé dans l'armée et il avait une carrure idéal, il ne lui manquait qu'à apprendre à manier l'épée. Pendant deux semaines, il s'entraîna dure, souhaitant ainsi gravir les échelons rapidement. Un nouveau but animait Naruto, améliorer son rang. Lorsque son mentor lui laissa un après-midi de congé, il en profita pour aller voir Hinata. Celle-ci lisait un livre assise sur un banc près d'une fontaine. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle sentit une présence et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

- Naruto, s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant, je suis contente de te voir.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Qu'as-tu fait de bon depuis la dernière fois ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aux écuries.

- On est venu me chercher pour m'entraîner, lui avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- T'entraîner ? Pour faire quoi ?

- J'ai atteint l'âge pour aller à la guerre.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit brusquement à cette annonce.

- À la guerre ? répéta la jeune fille, inquiète. Mais…Pourquoi ?

- Suna va bientôt déclarer la guerre à Konoha et ils enrôlent tous les garçons qui ont seize ans. Je me suis découvert une passion pour le maniement de l'épée grâce à Kakashi-sensei et il dit que je suis l'un de ses meilleurs élèves.

- Mais c'est dangereux sur le champ de bataille.

- Oui, mais après j'aurai de meilleur condition de vie.

- Ça c'est si tu survies.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Oui j'ai confiance en toi, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose…Si tu tombais au combat ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas, la rassura-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Parce que je penserai à toi et ce sera suffisant pour survivre.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sorti un bout de papier. Il lui glissa dans la main et de l'autre, il essuya la larme qui venait de s'échapper de ses yeux. Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Naruto se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la princesse. Il mit fin au baisé rapidement, car s'ils étaient surprit, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

- Je te fais la promesse de revenir, murmura le jeune homme, parce que te savoir triste est la pire de mes tortures.

Puis il s'éloigna de la princesse en vitesse, regardant autour de lui, pour être sûr que personne ne les avait vus. Le cœur gros, Hinata marcha jusqu'au château pour retourner dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut assise sur son lit, elle repensa au papier que le blond avait glissé dans sa main. Elle le déplia lentement, de peur de le déchirer. L'écriture était un brin grossière, mais elle réussit à déchiffrer se que son ami avait écrit.

_« Un jour, je reviendrai te chercher et je t'emmènerai loin de ton château pour te faire découvrir le monde. Ton fidèle serviteur, Naruto »_

Un bruit à sa porte, fit revenir la princesse à la réalité. En cachant le mot de Naruto, elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer. C'était Tenten, sa dame de compagnie et meilleure amie.

- Encore en train de rêvasser à se que je vois, se moqua la jeune femme.

- Non, se défendit la princesse, j'étais seulement en train de…

- Rêvasser ! Allez, il faut te préparer pour le bal. Dix-huit ans ce n'est pas rien.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, lui répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Ton père a tout organisé pour toi, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Tu sais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi depuis quelques temps.

- Ce bal n'est qu'une astuce pour me trouver un fiancé, c'est loin d'être pour me remonter le moral.

La servante regarda son amie avec tristesse. Étant sa meilleure amie et confidente, Tenten connaissait l'idylle qu'il y avait eu entre la princesse et un garçon parti à la guerre il y avait maintenant cinq ans. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers un coffre et en sorti une magnifique robe violette agrémenté de broderies argentées. Elle la déposa sur le lit et retourna vers le coffre pour en sortir des escarpins assorti à la robe. Le roi lui avait acheté les plus beaux vêtements pour fêter son arrivé à l'âge adulte.

- Allez Hinata. Si tu ne viens pas t'habiller, la menaça la jeune servante, je ne te parlerai pas des dernières nouvelles en provenance du champ de bataille.

Cette menace eut l'effet escompté, la princesse se retourna vers elle avec curiosité. Tenten lui offrit un sourire provocateur, ce qui fit approcher son amie.

- Des nouvelles ? Répéta la princesse.

- Tu enfiles la robe et je te dis tout.

- Depuis quand fais-tu du chantage ?

- Depuis que tu refuses de m'écouter.

Hinata lui jeta un regard noir, puis se pencha sur sa robe pour la prendre dans ses bras. Tenten savait qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé porter ce genre de parure. Elle aimait les choses simples, ce qui allait à l'encontre de son titre. Elle fit signe à la jeune fille de l'aider à l'enfiler et après l'avoir mit, elle regarda son amie avec insistance. Celle-ci soupira, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Nous avons finalement remporté la guerre et l'armée devrait être de retour pour le bal.

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est la rumeur qui circule dans les couloirs. Votre cousin, le prince Neji, a envoyé une lettre que nous avons reçue ce matin même.

- Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de perte ?

- Je n'en ai malheureusement aucune idée.

La mine réjouit de la princesse s'assombrit, avant de s'éclairer de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter de Naruto. Il lui avait promit de revenir et il le ferait. Sur cette pensée, elle marcha jusqu'à sa coiffeuse et prit place sur le banc. Elle regarda son reflet pendant un moment, avant de faire signe à son amie de venir l'aider. Tenten prit le peigne d'ivoire et commença à brosser les longs cheveux de la princesse. Elle tressa deux mèches pour les joindre à l'arrière, dégageant au passage le visage de porcelaine de la jeune fille. La jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, était loin de laisser indifférente la gente masculine. Des prétendants, elle en avait et pour son bonheur, son père était très difficile en se qui concernait sa fille. Mais en même temps, elle savait que quelqu'un dans le genre de Naruto, n'avait que très peu de chance d'avoir son approbation. Mais elle continuait d'espérer qu'un miracle arrive. Il devait être près de neuf heures, lorsqu'Hanabi, la sœur cadette d'Hinata, vienne la chercher. Elle confirma à sa grande sœur, la rumeur que Tenten lui avait rapportée plus tôt.

- Neji est justement avec père.

- Alors il sera là ce soir ?

- Comme tous les survivants de la guerre. Père a fait grand pour ton anniversaire.

- Sais-tu s'il y a eu beaucoup de perte ?

- Hum…peut-être le quart de nos troupes, mais c'est peu comparé au camp ennemi.

L'aînée n'ajouta rien, vu le regard mi-suspicieux, mi-moqueur de sa cadette. Hinata eu un sourire gêné et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa sœur la suivi, un sourire moqueur s'élargissant sur ses lèvres. Elles se rendirent dans la salle de bal, qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. La salle était bien remplie : des rois, des princes, des ducs, des barons, des marquis. Toute la noblesse avait été invitée. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à son père, la tête haute et en ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur elle sur son passage. Son père tourna le regard vers elle et un petit sourire éclaira son visage. On pouvait lire une certaine fierté dans son regard et lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, il posa une main sur son épaule. Neji se trouvait au côté d'Hiashi et souriait franchement à sa cousine. Il était heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps, belle et rayonnante comme jamais.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci père.

- J'ai la nette impression que tu vas beaucoup danser ce soir, la nargua Neji.

La concernée se mit à rougir devant le sous-entendu très peu discret de son cousin. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un jeune homme vint les saluer. Hinata le reconnu immédiatement. C'était le fils aîné du duc Uchiwa, Itachi. Intérieurement, elle fut dégoutée qu'il ose venir la voir avec la réputation de coureur de jupon qu'il a. Un habitué des bordels aussi. Il s'inclina devant la famille royale et tourna son regard vers le roi.

- Mes salutations majesté, altesses. Je sais qu'elle vint tout juste d'arriver, ais pourrais-je vous emprunter votre fille le temps d'une danse ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander, déclara Hiashi en se tournant vers Hinata.

Sentant le regard de son père et celui de l'aîné du duc sur elle, une petite panique la prit. La politesse voudrait qu'elle accepte, mais son cœur ne voulait que refuser.

- Ne serait-il pas mieux d'attendre encore un peu que tous les invités soient arrivés, estima Neji en regardant sa cousine du coin de l'œil.

Au plus profond d'elle, Hinata était soulagée et se promettait de remercier son cousin pour l'avoir sauvé de se supplice. Bien qu'elle sut qu'elle devrait danser avec Itachi plus tard dans la soirée. Elle remarqua le regard noir que se dernier et son cousin échangèrent pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que son père approuve les dires de son neveu. Lorsqu'il parti, Hinata se détendit et dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Neji se remit à parler de leur victoire gagnée grâce à l'un de leur soldat. La jeune princesse l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, essayant de savoir qui était ce virtuose.

- Il y a de ça un an, je l'ai nommé lieutenant malgré le désaccord de mes conseillers, raconta Neji. Et il a prouvé qu'il le méritait.

- Sera-t-il là ce soir ? demanda son oncle.

- Il devait aller ce faire soigner son bras, mais il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il a reçu un coup qui m'était destiné.

- Une simple égratignure, rigola un jeune homme.

- Une égratignure qui t'a empêché de tenir ton épée, lui répondit Neji.

Hinata se retourna pour voir le sauveur de son cousin et rencontra un visage étrangement familier.

- Majesté, altesses, les salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Mon oncle, je vous présente le lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki.

La jeune princesse ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise de ne pas l'avoir reconnu immédiatement. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long, son visage plus allongé et il était aussi beaucoup plus bâtit que dans ses souvenirs. Mais ses yeux n'avaient pas du tout changé. Ils avaient toujours une lueur espiègle et enfantine, tout comme le sourire qu'il affichait.

- Je vois que l'égratignure était suffisamment profonde pour devoir porter un atèle, fit remarquer le roi.

- Du moins, sur le coup de l'adrénaline, ce n'était qu'une petite entaille pour moi.

- Plus optimiste tu meurs, soupira Neji, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, provoquant les sourires d'Hiashi et d'Hanabi. Hinata, elle, était surprise de la complicité que Naruto avait avec Neji. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis le berceau. Comme deux frères.

- Tu dois être déçu, ironisa Neji, toi qui voulais montrer tes talents de danseur…

- Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Demanda narquoisement Naruto. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas utiliser l'un de mes bras, que je ne peux pas danser.

- Mais c'est bien plus compliqué de faire danser une femme avec qu'un seul bras, fit remarquer Hanabi.

- J'aime les défis, répondit Naruto sur un ton mystérieux.

- Surtout lorsque c'est toi qui les lances, rétorqua le prince.

- Pas nécessairement.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu défié le prince de Suna ?

- Le prince ? Répéta Hiashi.

- Oui et c'est même grâce à leur duel, révéla Neji, qu'on a gagné le traité de paix.

- Comme mon neveu me l'avait dit, dit le roi, c'est grâce à vous si on a gagné cette guerre.

- Je serais prêt à tout pour conserver la paix.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hinata écouta les deux jeunes hommes raconter tout ce qui s'était passé durant les cinq dernières années. Mais au grand malheur de la jeune princesse, l'aîné Uchiwa revint les voir, accompagné par son jeune frère. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à Naruto, dont le visage s'assombri à la vue du cadet Uchiwa.

- Majesté, altesses…Uzumaki, salua Sasuke.

- Uchiwa, lui retourna Naruto, je vois que votre jambe va mieux.

- Oui, j'arrive de nouveau à marcher sans béquilles.

Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence, mais un silence accompagné d'un malaise. Et pour cassé ce silence oppressant, Itachi eu la « brillante » idée de demander une nouvelle fois à Hinata si elle acceptait de danser avec lui. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pu refuser et accepta, un maigre sourire sur le visage. Naruto les regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je crois bien que tu t'es fait damer le pion par mon frère, murmura Sasuke à l'oreille de Naruto pour le faire enragé.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a la première danse qu'il a gagné, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. J'ai une longueur d'avance sur lui.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait…paysan.

- Je préfère encore être un paysan respectable, qu'un Uchiwa sans scrupule.

L'un et l'autre se jetèrent un regard de meurtrier, puis Sasuke reparti vers sa famille.

- Que lui as-tu dis ? Lui demanda Neji.

- Rien que je ne puis répéter à haute voix.

- Bon aller, on est ici pour s'amuser après ces cinq années de guerre. Oublie-le et racontons à mon oncle se qu'on a découvert il y a deux mois.

- J'aurais préféré attendre la réponse de mon parrain avant.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si tu attends, tu vas perdre ta bataille contre les Uchiwa.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle dansait avec Itachi, lorsqu'Hinata lui demanda une pause pour se rafraîchir. En gentilhomme qu'il se devait, il alla lui chercher une coupe de vin, pendant que la princesse rejoignit son père. Ce dernier était seul. Hanabi dansait avec un jeune seigneur qu'elle reconnu être de la famille Sarutobi. Elle chercha ensuite des yeux son cousin et son ami, mais ne les vis nul part. Lorsqu'elle le demanda à son père, celui-ci lui dit qu'un homme était venu les voir.

- Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire au lieutenant Uzumaki et Neji à décidé de les suivre, expliqua Hiashi.

- Un homme ? Répéta la jeune fille.

- Oui, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien, puisqu'Itachi revenait déjà avec les rafraîchissements. Elle était déçue, elle aurait aimé discuter un moment avec Naruto, loin de cette foule. Et surtout loin d'Itachi. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler de lui et de ses exploits. Il se descendait chaque fois encore plus bas dans l'estime de la princesse. À plusieurs reprises, elle dut retenir un bâillement et fut donc heureuse de voir son cousin revenir. Il était accompagné d'un homme près de la soixantaine.

- Mon oncle, commença Neji, nous aurions quelque chose à vous dire.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le roi.

- Les vraies origines du lieutenant Uzumaki, répondit l'inconnu.

Hinata ce fit brusquement attentive à la conversation, croyant au départ être de nature politique.

- Vous avez découvert que ce n'était qu'un paysan ? Ironisa Itachi.

- Au contraire, rétorqua le vieil homme. Je suis son tuteur, Jiraiya, nous sommes originaire du pays d'Uzu, une petite île au large de Kumo.

- Que faites-vous donc à Konoha ? L'interrogea Hiashi.

- À la mort de ses parents quelques jours après sa naissance, raconta Jiraiya avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix, j'ai quitté l'île pour le protéger. Ses parents ont été assassinés et les meurtriers lui réservaient le même sort.

- Ils avaient commis un crime ? fit Itachi.

- Naruto était, et est toujours, l'héritier légitime du trône d'Uzu, révéla Jiraiya. Je devais attendre qu'il ait atteint ses vingt-un ans avant de tout lui révéler, c'était le dernier vœu de ses parents et ce me fut difficile de garder le secret aussi longtemps.

- Le fils de son oncle, le présent roi d'Uzu, est venu ce soir pour connaître ses projets futurs, continua Neji.

- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec le drame, mais puisque Naruto n'a pas été élevé au château, c'est à lui seul de décider s'il veut reprendre ses droits sur le pays.

- Puisqu'il se plaît bien à Konoha, il ignore encore s'il doit accepter la proposition, termina Neji en coulant un regard vers sa cousine.

Dans la tête de la jeune princesse, bien des interrogations se bousculaient. Elle avait toujours cru que ce qui l'empêcherait de vivre son amour pour Naruto, était la différence entre leurs deux classes sociales. Mais s'il repartait pour son pays d'origine, c'est la distance qui l'en empêcherait. Elle ne voulait plus vivre sans lui, ces cinq dernières années avaient été très difficiles et elle n'accepterait pas de vivre sans lui. Elle jeta un regard à son père, celui-ci avait l'air pensif. Se souvenait-il de l'amitié qui s'était développée entre elle et Naruto avant la guerre ? Sans rien dire à personne elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le balcon d'où était arrivé les deux hommes. Elle réussit même à semer l'aîné Uchiwa dans la foule des danseurs, lorsqu'un groupe de filles l'interceptèrent. En quelques secondes, elle était finalement dehors et chercha du regard deux silhouettes. Après un moment, elle les remarqua près d'un banc devant la fontaine. Deux hommes, elle en était certaine. Elle descendit les marches d'un pas rapide, reprenant son équilibre de justesse, lorsqu'elle se prit le pied dans le bas de sa robe. Elle devait parler à Naruto, maintenant. Elle voulait savoir si ses sentiments étaient toujours les même qu'il y avait cinq ans, parce que les siens n'en était que plus fort. Et comme s'il l'avait senti approcher, lui qui était dos à elle, se retourna pour lui faire face, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas prendre de décision avant d'avoir parlé à certaine personne, dit Naruto à son cousin.

- Très bien, je t'attends.

Le blond fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre et il l'emmena marcher dans le grand jardin du roi.

- Tu dois être au courant de la nouvelle, commença Naruto.

- Oui, Neji vint d'en parler à mon père.

- Mais j'ignore quoi faire, dit-il après un moment. J'ai envie de connaître mes origines, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant près d'un banc, mais…Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter, termina-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Les larmes montèrent tranquillement aux yeux d'Hinata, rapidement essuyé par Naruto.

- Te voir pleurer est la dernière chose que je eux voir. Les cinq dernières années ont été…les pires que j'ais pu vivre, parce que j'avais hâte de te revoir. Et je ne pensais pas possible que mes sentiments pour toi puissent devenir encore plus forts. La seule chose qui ait une influence sur mon choix…c'est toi.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était exactement ce qu'elle rêvait de l'entendre dire. Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait.

- Tout dépend de mon père, lui dit-elle.

- Ça ne le concerne pas, lui répondit-il, incertain de se qu'elle voulait dire.

- Si. Je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas, t'obliger à rester ici. À Konoha, lui dit-elle en déposant ses mains sur les joues de Naruto. Même si je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir, poursuivit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Parce que je t'aime Naruto, souffla Hinata, les yeux encore fermés.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…et je ne retournerai pas dans mon pays natal sans toi à mes côtés.

Brusquement, le jeune homme s'éloigna de la princesse, un air paniqué sur le visage. Hinata se retourna et se retrouva face à son père, le visage pensif et Neji, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Alors vous avez l'intention d'emmener ma fille loin de moi ? L'interrogea Hiashi d'une voix froide et neutre qui fit hésiter Naruto.

- Non…je…je n'ai jamais dit que…, bredouilla Naruto.

- Qu'éprouvez-vous pour ma fille ? Poursuivit le roi.

- Pardon ? Ne pu s'empêcher de dire le blond, surprit par la question.

- Que ressentez-vous pour ma fille ? Répéta Hiashi.

La question, pourtant simple, laissa le blond sans voix. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Allait-il se faire chasser s'il lui disait ?

- Je l'aime et j'aimerais l'épouser, lui répondit Naruto le plus sérieux du monde.

- À une seule condition, rétorqua Hiashi après un moment.

- Laquelle ? Demanda le jeune homme avec nervosité.

- Qu'elle ait le rang qui lui revint…et que j'ais régulièrement de vos nouvelles, ajouta le roi avec un sourire.

Les deux amoureux étaient abasourdis. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre ensemble. À ce moment-là, le roi eut le plus beau des cadeaux. Le sourire rayonnant de bonheur de sa fille. Il se souvenait parfaitement du changement de comportement de sa fille après sa rencontre avec ce garçon d'écurie. Elle était devenue vivante comme jamais et si renfermée lorsqu'il était parti pour la guerre. De la voir dans cet état lui avait brisé le cœur. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il était toujours en vie et l'annonce de Neji sur ses véritables origines, l'avait convaincu de les laisser vivre leur amour. Hiashi Hyuuga avait beau être considéré comme l'un des rois les plus sévères qu'eu connu ce royaume, il était loin d'être un sang cœur. Maintenant ce qu'il espérait, c'était de la voir heureuse et comblée…et aussi des descendants à l'image de ces deux jeunes adultes.


End file.
